


Boxing Day Traditions

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Boxing Day Traditions

"I promise we'll stay two hours," Harry said. "No more."

Severus sighed. "You'll be asked to play a game of Quidditch and I'll be left in the sitting room with the Weasley wives and babies, nursing a glass of scotch rather than milk from the teat."

Harry blinked. "You don't even like tits."

"I am not fantasising about it," Severus said, fixing Harry with a glare.

"I could give you something to suck on." Harry grinned and wiggled his hips.

"If I am to attend this gathering of Weasleys at your request, then I believe you will be the one doing the sucking." Severus added, under his breath, "Among other things."

Harry walked over to Severus's chair and leaned over to give him a kiss. "Do we really need to negotiate this every year?"

"Sexual favours from you are the highlight of Boxing Day." Severus smirked, his hand running up the back of Harry's thigh.

"I've got to go," Harry said with regret. He'd have much preferred to stay home and pursue Severus's line of thinking.

"Go then, before I change my mind."

"By the way," Harry said when he reached the door, "there will be Crup puppies this year as well."

He almost made it out before Severus's hex could reach him.


End file.
